Disfraz
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Joder, estaba bien que Ichigo hubiera pensado que Rukia usaría un estúpido disfraz de Chappy y otra cosa era que la chica lo llevara a cabo con el concepto más cercano que existía en la Tierra del mentado animal: una conejita Playboy.


**Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Masashi… ¡ah, se crean! Le pertenece a Kubo Tite. A mí me pertenece la idea cliché para esta historia… o algo así.**

**Línea Temporal: La que les apetezca. Pero los primeros episodios estarían bien.**

* * *

**DISFRAZ**

_Capítulo Único_

Mizuiro había organizado una fiesta con el pretexto de que necesitaba más recuerdos de sus compañeros, pero la realidad era que había montado todo eso porque quería salir con una bonita mujer cinco años mayor a la que le fascinaban las celebraciones con alcohol, música electrónica y buen ambiente.

Así pues, la invitación se había extendido por toda el aula y demás compañeros de clase y, por supuesto, Ichigo y Rukia se enteraron. Ichigo no quería ir, pasaba de esas cosas, pero Rukia había insistido en lo contrario y no le quedaba más que asistir ante sus ruegos (golpeas y amenazas, más bien), además, él sí pensaba que le hacía falta salir más con sus compañeros a cosas que no tuvieran que ver con matar_ hollows_ y otro tipo de monstros.

Pero había un problema: la fiesta era de disfraces.

A Ichigo los disfraces le provocaban repelús, pero las bravatas de Rukia lo amedrentaban más, así que tendría que disfrazarse de algo. Pensó sinceramente en hacerlo de Shinigami. Era fácil y poco costoso, pero, joder, no todos lo verían en la fiesta y la idea era dejar de lado su trabajo por un rato, así que la idea estaba descartada. Al final, fue a una tienda de disfraces y se rentó uno de vampiro. Estaban de moda después de todo.

Rukia era la que se encontraba indecisa ahora. No sabía de qué disfrazarse. Que si de hada era muy ñoño, que si de bruja no era Halloween (y esto ofendió a Ichigo y su disfraz), que si de muñeca diabólica era un fastidio, que si de esto mejor no por aquello y bla blá. En fin, el día de la fiesta llegó y Rukia no tenía aún un disfraz.

—¿Puedes decidirte de una puñetera vez? —dijo un exasperado Ichigo, sentado en una silla dentro de la tienda de disfraces en la que Rukia se estaba probando justamente ahora uno de princesa.

—¿Cómo me veo? —Kuchiki preguntó, obviando el mal comentario de Ichigo.

—Como una esponja de baño.

Kuchiki le frunció el ceño en respuesta y buscó en los aparadores y los ganchos alguno que le gustara. Ichigo pensó que nunca lo encontraría, era la sexta tienda que visitaban en la semana y el tiempo se agotaba. Pero un grito emocionado de Rukia echó abajo la hipótesis del chico: había encontrado algo que le gustaba.

La Shinigami entró como un rayo al vestidor e Ichigo no alcanzó a ver de qué iría disfrazada. Pensó que sería alguna tontería, de hecho pensó en Chappy. Pero no podría saberlo hasta que la chica terminara de cambiarse.

Rukia salió después de cinco minutos con una radiante sonrisa y un disfraz bien puesto, contenta por haber encontrado algo perfecto y a su talla. A Ichigo casi le corre sangre de la nariz.

Joder, está bien que él hubiera pensado en un estúpido disfraz de Chappy y otra cosa era que Rukia lo llevara a cabo con el concepto más cercano que existía en la Tierra del mentado conejo: una conejita Playboy. Lo que era aún peor es que Rukia estuviera contenta mostrando… tanta piel y con cola y orejas incluidas. Sí, la chica estaba plana y dejaba mucho qué desear respecto a eso, pero tenía (y el naranjito tuvo que aceptarlo a pesar de su vergüenza) un buen culo y unas bonitas piernas. Unas muy bonitas piernas, cabe aclarar. Y es por eso que Ichigo tenía qué hacer algo al respecto.

—Quítate eso —ordenó con voz plana y una mano tratando de evitar la hemorragia nasal que sabría vendría pronto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rukia, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, muy contenta de su blanca y esponjosa cola—. Me veo bien.

—Ponte otra cosa. Te ves horrible —mintió Kurosaki. Rukia le miró mal y le sacó la lengua. Ni hablar, ella no se quitaría su disfraz.

—No.

—Hazlo. Ahora.

—No —repitió—. La fiesta va a empezar y yo voy a pagar por él. Deja de quejarte, zanahoria parlante.

—¿Cómo me dijiste? —se enfureció Ichigo, pero luego redirigió sus pensamientos. Cómo lo llamara Rukia no era el problema allí—. Déjalo. Mejor quítate el disfraz o te lo quito yo.

—Inténtalo, idiota —retó la chica con el puño elevado. ¿Qué se creía ese Ichigo?— ¿Cuál es tu problema, de todos modos?

—Que pareces una zorrita.

—¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? —explotó Rukia— ¿Quién mierda eres para decirme que parezco una zorrita y mandarme a cambiar? ¿Mi padre? ¡Ya quisieras, cabrón! ¡Y soy Chappy, ¿entiendes? ¡C-H-A-P-P-Y!

—¿Qué quién soy? —refutó Ichigo—Soy… soy…—pero pronto se quedó sin palabras. No podía usar la excusa que era su camarada, porque no tenía ningún derecho de todos modos. Así que, armándose de valor y apelando a la ignorancia de Rukia en los asuntos de los mortales, dijo lo primero que se le vino a tu mente—. Tú eres mi mujer y eso es lo que importa, vas a hacer lo que yo diga.

—¿Tu mujer? ¿Y eso quien lo decidió?

—¿Vivimos juntos, no? Entonces eres mi mujer. Así que ve y cámbiate la ropa.

—No. No soy tu mujer, no soy tonta. Tengo nociones básicas de qué es ser la mujer de alguien y tú y yo no somos nada —declaró Rukia con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, realzando su busto, eso puso a Ichigo de los nervios, sacándole la boca. Él era mucho más alto que ella y desde arriba tenía una bonita vista de los senos de la chica. Mierda, ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en un jodido pervertido?

Con la cabeza caliente (en varios sentidos) y sin mucha meditación de su parte, Ichigo le demostró a Rukia que era su mujer y que debía hacer lo que él le ordenara: la besó. La besó tanto y tan profundamente que Rukia quedó mareada y sin aliento. La besó tanto y tan abrumadoramente que la chica acabó aceptando su mandato y salió con el disfraz de princesa en su lugar.

* * *

**Hacía tanto tiempo que no publicaba oneshots de mis niños Ichigo y Rukia que hasta me siento vieja y empolvada respecto a ellos. Lo que sea, espero que les haya gustado y déjenme reviews para que los quiera más que a los demás y publique más xD**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de la **_Señorita Papas Fritas_**… :3**


End file.
